


Yo What The F Is This

by Mars_and_Moon



Series: (Discontinued) Hamilton and Friends meets Miranda and Friends [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: BAD WRITING SKILLS YAY, Eliza's cool with Alex and John being together, F/M, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gen, George Washingdone with everything, George Washington is a Dad, I GIVE YOU MORE, Lin and Chris and excited and worried, M/M, Maria my poor baby, Past Relationship(s), alex is non-stop, can ghost get sick??, ghost au, it's John, tho people liked the first one so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: Now Lin was 82% sure he was going crazy. He did a mental recap of everyone.All of who were dead. Were now here, backstage after a performance





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceMirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMirror/gifts).



> *Gets almost 600 hits on the first one* HOLYANDUNHOLYEVERYTHING!!!!!!!!?  
> More now  
> Please forgive me Lin

Chris was in his dressing room. With the ghosts of John Laurens and Angelica Schuyler. Who were talking. Needless to say Chris took it better then Lin, he talk to them and didn't act weird about it. John was very excited to say the least. 

Then John left to find Alexander, and Angelica went to find Eliza.

Now Lin on the other hand had run into more dead people. He was 68% sure he was going crazy, why because he had stepped in the path of Laurens and Hamilton, who were kissing and moaning into each other mouths, holding each other like it was the last time they would ever see one another again. Then another person (ghost, dead person, Lin didn't know what to call them) showed up. Said person was Maria Reynolds. 

Now Lin was 82% sure he was going crazy. He did a mental recap of everyone. All of who were dead. Were now here, backstage after a performance. Maria coughed. John and Alex stopped kissing. 

Lin just, he just walked away. Then ran into Washington and James talking. This is what he gets for writing about someone no one cared about and making the world now care about him. Dead ghost people haunting backstage. Well they were probably just hallucinations. 

Lin the heard a gasp. He turned around and saw Anthony who was seeing the ghost and thank everything Lin is not going crazy. "That's George Washington and James Madison" Lin nodded as Anthony spoke "Why is there George Washington and James Madison backstage?" Anthony asked. Lin sighed and just started talking "I have no idea and I don't think I want to know". They both went to look at the people they were talking about only to find they're not there. 

"I saw Hamilton and Laurens making out" Lin says suddenly 

"What?"

"Lams is real"

"Dammit I owe Jasmine $50" 

"I owe Jon $105"

They just looked at each other wondering how the hell they got into this situation. It could be worse. Then they heard Daveed and Jon scream. Oh look it got worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Lin my poor son.  
> John is my dead gay turtle loving son.  
> I've just adopted all of them.  
> Also sorry for like not being here for like a month. I was idk what I was doing. Also @SpaceMirror you are correct this is going to be good.


End file.
